Justice League Legcey
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Childern from a doom future come back to make their family whole again
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters

Basic off of Justice League #26 and without that whole big darkness.

On the watch tower. Were Superman, Jessica Cruz aka Green Lantern, Barry Allen aka The Falsh along with Iris West aka XS, (Iris has super speed as well) Cyborg, Arthur Curry aka Aquaman and Mera. And finally Diana Prince and Steve Trevor. Along the mysterious children who say their from the future and are their children.

"Okay kids just hang tight. I'm going to scan you to see if you are our kids. Said Cyborg. "We're from 22 year away from being born." Said Serenity. "So why are you here?" Asked Arthur. "To find all of you." Answered Serenity

"We came to the place We'll be sure you'll be the past." Said Hunter. "Why?" Asked Mera. Hunter look a little annoyed. "Your our parents isn't that enough of a reason."

"I can't get my head around this." Said Jessica. "Me too and time travel is supposed to be Wednesday us Barry." Said Iris. Cruise step forward. "Moms please don't be upset I always hated it when two of you get upset." Jessica and Iris gasp. "Did you call us moms and Said two of us." Said Jessica shocked. "Are you saying all three of you our both of our kids that insane?" Asked Iris astonish. Then one of the twin the girl seem to lose herself tears flowing down her cheeks. Cruise try hold her sister back saying. "Jenny come on not now, okay?" But Jenny push past her sister. "I'm sorry it's just.. we haven't seen our moms and dad in so long." And the next that was happening was the girl was hugging both Jessica and Iris. "Please mommys..." she seem to be begging. Jessica and Iris look at each other not knowing what to do. Hesitantly Iris began to rub Jenny back in order to calm the girl down. Superman decide to speak. "I'm sure we can figure this all out. If your all in some sort of trouble we can you."

Cruise went over the Barry. "Dad? daddy, please I know this must be weird. But we are you kids." Barry blink several times for even having a fast brain he was still catching up then he said. "Dad wait I'm going be your guys dad with Iris and Jessica?" Cruise nodded. "Yes you all get married together and are completely in love with each other. I always like it when moms kiss each other as well as you. Oh and my name Nora I'm just called Cruise." The three adults blink and look at each mainly Iris and Jessica gazing at each as if seeing the others in a different light. "Your name Nora?" Asked Barry. Nora smiled. "Yeah after grandma."

"Please don't reject us please!" Cried Jenny as suddenly she was covered in a yellow light. Jason quickly went over to his sister. "Jenny hang on don't let it out." He took her hand. "Just hold my hand okay let it go." The yellow light began to vanish. "Is she alright." Barry Asked Nora. "I got your guys speed. Jenny and Jason got the Lantern light. All of them. All the colors. When they get upset thing get wild." Understanding almost at once Iris and Jessica motherly or their future motherly instinct kick in. They knelt in front of Jenny. "Poor thing, it ok Jenny." Said Iris whipping away the tears off Jenny's face. "I know how powerful the lights are, how they feel. But It's going be alright we promise." Said Jessica hold Jenny head in her hands. "Really?" Asked Jenny hopefully. Iris and Jessica look at each other seem to come to a understanding then look back smiling. "Yeah." Said Jessica. "Even though this is still hard to believe. We aren't going reject you. Your are children. We just need get used to the idea." Said Iris. Jenny with a happy smile throws her arms around the two future moms. Who this time return the hug this time. Iris look at Jason who was just standing watching with a smile. Iris open her arms and as if waiting to do so Jason join the hugging


	2. Chapter 2

"You're my mother and farther." Said Serenity to Arthur and Mera. "We are?" Asked Arthur. "I know this must be confusing and hard to except. That we seem like strangers but we are your children and you are our parents. We come a long way to find you." Taking a breath Serenity stood straighter and said in a formal voice. "I am Eldoris Curry daughter of Arthur and Mera. I am queen of Oceana and sit on the throne of Atlantis . I have brought magic back to the water and have united the seven seas. I am Serenity." Then with a smile she add. "But you can call me Dory." At this Arthur and Mera smiled. "I like her." Said Mera. "Me too." Said Arthur placing a hand on Dory shoulder.

Steve went over to Diana who been very quit. "Diana you been very quit are you okay?" He Asked. Diana look at him. "Yes but I just want to confirm something."

She then went up to Hunter and said. "I can tell your all telling the truth but I need to ask. You been stealing glances at me like your not sure of me. Am I your mother?" Hunter was caught off guard. Trying to find his voice he look at Serenity who place a conforming hand on his shoulder. "It okay tell her." She said in a low voice smiling. Hunter turn back to Diana. He took a deep breath. "Yes you are my mother and your my farther. Just wear this cape to honor Clark who was my mentor." Hunter look at both Diana and Steve. Then took a deep breath. "My name is Hunter Trevor. Unfortunately you mother were unable to raise me with dad because Sovereign killed you because you were going to leave being Prince of the Amazon to be with me and Dad."

"Who Sovereign?" Asked Diana. "We don't know who she truly is the only thing Aunt Alexa would tell us was she a Amazon and that she blame me for your death." Said Hunter. Diana look at Hunter eyes wide and he continued. "Before Alexa came and told me this I had thought though dad and others told me I was wrong. That you had abandoned me and dad that you didn't love me." Diana place her hand over mouth. "But when Alexa came and gave me your gear." He indicate the things that was clearly Diana's like her crown on his left arm, the eagle on his chest, the laso on his hip and the bracers on his wrists. "She use the Laso of truth to tell me that you went to Themyscira to tell your mother that you had me and was going to raise me with dad. But apparently one of your sisters didn't like that idea and as you were returning to you invisible jet she attack you. Alexa found you as you were dying your attacker was gone. You gave her your gear and told you to give them to me and to tell me that you love me. It took Alexa awhile to find me but she did and completed your dying wish. So my opinion of you change I thought you abandoned me because I was not a girl. So that why I'm nerves." Hunter finished. Diana gaze at him for a sec then to the amazement of the grown up and the delight of the kids she wrap her arms around Hunter and held him close. "Boy or Girl It doesn't matter your my child and I love you." For a moment Hunter was silent then he began crying into Diana shoulder. "I love you... mommy. I miss you so much!" Everyone smiled. Steve patted gently on Hunter's back. "It's ok son we're here." After a few minutes Hunter got control of himself.

"Perhaps it be easier to convince you guys if I show. Hey dad if we can sync it be quicker?" Said Cube. Cyborg nodded. "Okay sure." Cub touch Cyborg chest. "Uploading file data now." Cyborg was amaze. "Whoa. Rush almost quicker than my systems could handle."

Cube gave apologize look. "Sorry, Pops we used to do this all of the time. I guess you.. We'll we haven't yet." As Cyborg study to info he gasp in astonishment and horror. He look at Cube with a sad look. "You've all been through that? All of that?" Cube nodded. "Tell them, show them." Said Victor.

Cube nodded again and then began to project images. They all saw images of weddings and the children births. There was Iris, Barry and Jessica holding Nora and the twins. Diana saw herself holding a baby Hunter with a look of joy on her face. "One of the things that prove that you love me." Said Hunter in a low voice. Diana look at him then place her hand on his shoulder with a smile on her face. They saw the children growing up then the war with Sovereign. The children be hidden on Olympus. Of years past. When the children went down to help the world of the battles with Sovereign forces. All up to the point of them deciding to come back to the past to help save the world. Because they couldn't save their future. When it was done there was silence. Then Superman Said. "Well I think that enough proof that your telling the truth. We'll help deal with Sovereign. But I think right now we should talk about where you guys should stay for now."

"But your all probably tired and hungry aren't you?" Clark Asked. "I'm starving." Said Nora. Jenny groaned. "Nora you're always hungry." Barry and Iris chuckled. "Yah I get that." He said. "Let's take them home i mean with us. Let's take them home to our place." Said Jessica. Iris nodded. "Yes they came here to find us. Now we can help them." Nora look at Barry. "Dad will you come too?" Barry smiles. "Of course I will." Smiling too Both Jessica and Iris kiss Barry on the check. "I think none of us should be single parents to day." Said Jessica and there was agreement from the rest of the grow ups. "If that's what you all want?" Asked Diana to the children. "Nothing more." Said Hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Central City Barry and Iris place.

"How many times to New York and back?" Asked Nora as she, Iris and Barry entered. "Okay I admit, your really fast Cruise." Confess Barry as he and Iris began to remove their suits. "Fast than both of you two?" Asked Nora with hopefully smile on her face. "Faster than me maybe a bit." Said Barry. "Yes." Said Nora. "Been trying getting him to confess that haven't you?" Asked Iris with a smile. Nora nodded. Then came a soft shh from Jessica who just entered from the hallway. "The twins are asleep so keep the noise down." She said in a low voice. "Sorry mom it's okay if call you guys mom and dad?" Asked Nora as she hug Jessica who awkwardly returned the hug. "Sure I don't mind." Said Jessica. "Me neither though I need to ask. How did you call us when moms is the away you-umm..?" Asked Iris not sure how to ask. But Nora seem to understand. "If we use to call you mom." She look at Iris. "and you momma." Nora look at Jessica. "Should check the twins." Said Nora going to the room the twin were in. She peak inside. The twin were sleeping and also glowing blue. "Hey their blue they've never be blue before." Said Nora surprise. Jessica gently close the door. "The Blue Lantern? That's Hope." Nora had a sad look on her face. "Hope hasn't been much of that around in a while." Iris place a hand on Nora shoulder. "Well now that you've found us, maybe there'll be a bit more." Nora smile return and she went over to the couch where Barry had sat down. "Aren't you tired, too?" Asked Jessica. "Me? No I never get tired." Then as Barry began to say "really?" Nora use her speed to get on the couch and snuggle up to Barry. In moment Barry could tell that she was asleep. He look at the two women with a smile. "She asleep. She does that fast too." Both Iris and Jessica Both smile. Then Jessica sat on the arm of the couch and ask the question they all been thinking. "You guys think this is really our future. To be together the three of us." Barry gave a slight shrug. "Could be. I've Time traveled enough to know that a small change can lead to vastly different futures." Iris nodded. "All that matter is that they need our help that's enough for me. What about you Jess." Jessica look at Iris with a slight smile. "It enough for me to." The two women stared at each other for a few minutes then Iris Asked. "Your wondering about what Nora Said about us being in love not just with Barry but with each other and us kissing?" Jessica nodded. "I hard to picture it your one of my best friends Iris. Not that I have anything against kissing you I... just never... kiss a girl before." Both women were blushing. "Well... maybe we should try to see if we do like... it?" Said Iris. The was another moment of awkward silence then slowly Jessica got up and move so she was in front of Iris. They gaze at each other for a moment then slowly they lean in. Before their lips met there was a moment of hesitation then the two female superheroes began kissing. As Barry watch in amazement at what he was seeing. He caught a glance at Nora who had one eye slightly open watching with a smile on her face. Barry smile too.

At Arthur Curry's Lighthouse, Amnesty Bay

Arthur, Mera and Serenity swam towards shore. When they reach it they began to climb on the rocks. Mera Asked with a smile. "You and Hunter. Something go on with you two?" Dory sat down smiling a embarrass smile. "It's complicated." Arthur smile as well. "I like him he seems nice." Dory chuckled. Then lowered her head hold her knees to her chest. With a sad look on her face. "Hey. What the matter?" Asked Mera worried. She and Arthur knelt down to check on their future daughter. Dory eyes were wet and not from the sea water splashing on the rocks. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this. But being her with you guys. Younger than I remember. What if we change thing mess up you and the other getting together. Make the future worst." Serenity raise head to look at her parents. "I'm not your daughter not really not yet." Tears ran down her face. "Maybe not ever." Immediately Mera embrace her daughter holding her and Arthur held them. "You are today." Said Mera with voice that told Dory that she meant ever word. After a few minutes they separated Dory whip her eyes. "So shall we go see what grandpa and grandma have for dinner." Arthur and Mera smiled helping Dory up. "And introduce them to their granddaughter. Because mom always saying she want grandchildren." Said Arthur jokily. Mera punch his shoulder but all were laughing. Then they climb the rest of the way to the lighthouse.

At Trevor and Diana Apartment

"K kid is sleeping and-... Diana what's wrong?" Asked Steve to the quit form of Wonder Woman on the couch. After a moment she spoke.

"Even though he said I was killed before I could return to both of you. I still feel guilty like I abandoned him for real." Said Diana sadly looking at the floor. Steve came over to the couch and sat down next to her. He then place a hand on her chin so she was looking at him. "You'll never abandoned him Diana." He smiled. "While a lot of your sisters would because of him being a boy. You don't have the same mind set. While the Amazon are stuck on a island were thing rarely change. You seen the world as it is and have grown to except thing that would be considered umm... blasphemy is that the right word?" He Asked. Diana smiled. "It close of enough very close."

Then Diana face became serious.

"When the time comes. I won't let Sovereign get the best of me who ever she might be and let her take me away from my son." Diana place a hand on Trevor's face. "Or from you Steve." Trevor place a hand on her face as well then they lean in and gently kiss each other. When they separated Steve Said. "Until then we should watch our kid who here now. Because I think they came from the future not just to see us again. But to find and kill Sovereign. When Hunter said that they don't know who she is. Maybe he like you have a idea on who Sovereign is." Diana nodded in agreement. "I have a theory. But for now let's give Hunter and his friends more happy memories." With that she snuggles against Steve who held her. Hunter who been peaking from the bedroom smiled then went back to the bed and slept a peaceful sleep somethings that he haven't done in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Basic off of Gaara vs his farther from Naruto.

Time Skip

Final Battle with Sovereign

On Themyscira

"It's ends here!"

Sovereign threw her spear at Hunter. "No!" Yelled Diana rushing forward. Before it could hit Hunter he raise his gauntlets up

a barrier appeared shielding Hunter in a big ghostly form of a female figure that stood behind Hunter her arms crossed. The spear shattered. Before Sovereign could do anything Diana throws hers and Hunter's Laso around her. But Sovereign only just fell to her knees still looking in shock at the thing shielding the boy she blame for her daughter death. Which she knew was untrue.

"Diana you still live on inside this child." Sovereign thought.

"You are truly are her son aren't you... Hunter." Hunter's eyes narrowed in both anger and confusion by Sovereign words and tone which was suddenly soft and sad instead of cold and angry.

Sovereign lowered her head.

"What both parents and grandparents need to do is believe in their children. That one simple thing is the real treasure." She Said Then she raise her head.

"Is that what I couldn't see Diana was I so blind to that. I didn't posed the ability change and except the world as how it is and not what I thought."

"What do mean?" Asked Hunter

"No matter what you will always be protected. But that is not your power it's your mothers it's Diana's." Everyone gaze at the ghost of Diana still visible above Hunter. Sovereign heard Diana's voices in her head her daughter's last words.

"No matter what I will always protect my son. I love you Hunter."

"Your mother love you." Hunter's eyes widened in shocked. For several moments there was silence. "Sovereign I did you just say. My mother loved me. But... but every time we fought you or your minions like Artemis they keep saying." He couldn't finish.

"You would of believe it to if not for Alexa. She left the island to tell you the truth, so no matter how many times you were told the lie, you knew the truth. Alexa wasn't a traitor she did what I should have done. I told Artemis to lie to you try to convince you that Diana hate you that all Amazon hated you, so you would come after me so I could kill you. To show the monster I believe you to be." Sovereign went silent for a moment then said. "If there was a person Artemis and the Amazons truly hated. It would have been me and not you. But they were loyal to me. They follow my orders because I was their Queen and yet..." Sovereign pause and look at Artemis and Alexa. "And yet they still believe that we could be a family."

"What... what do you mean by that." Asked Hunter in low voice. "They hope that I could stop blaming you and be a grandmother to you. Welcome you into the Amazons. However they didn't want you to hate me." Sovereign again look up at Hunter.

"When Alexa was secretly leaving Artemis confront her but not to stop her. They agreed that you should not know who really kill your mother. If you were to hate they wanted you to hate the faceless monster that I had become. So they agreed on the story that Diana was attack on her way to her jet by a unknown Amazon name Sovereign. That they found her dying. Diana had requested for you to receive her gear. But that request was to me. They put on themselves fulfill it. That was the only lie Alexa told you Hunter the only one." Hunter stared at his mother's killer in silent shocked. His eyes were wet. "Hunter." Said Diana concerned. Wanting to go to her son and was about to let go of the laso when she felt hands over hers. She look to see Hippolyta. Her mother nodded and took hold of the lasos. At once Diana went to Hunter as did Steve. Diana pulled Hunter against him.

Seeing this Sovereign's eyes widened as she saw the love that Diana had for the son that she was going to leave her to be with because Sovereign belief he was worthless unworthy of being a Amazon all because of him being a boy.

"I'm so sorry Diana." Thought Sovereign as she watch the family that her daughter had. She turn her head to see Hippolyta watching their daughter and her family. Then Hippolyta look at her and the silent conversation between them told Sovereign that Hippolyta wasn't going make her mistakes. Sovereign turn back to Hunter.

"Mothers are truly powerful. Your believe in you and protected you even after death. She made you into what you are today worthy of being a Amazon and the Diana standing next to you will continue to believe and love you now and forever."

Sovereign voice became sadder.

"All I ever gave you and this world was undeserved hatred. I had lost the right to be call your parent to either of you. I lose both my daughter and my grandson." Sovereign lowered head as tears fell from her eyes.

Hunter raised his head his eyes still wet. He look at at Diana and smiled. "My mother is amazing." Sovereign head came up and what she saw shocked to the core. Hunter was smiling a warm smile at her. Hunter and his friends all began to glow a golden light. "Thanks to her and my family I have learn love and forgiveness can save the world."

Tears continued to fall down Sovereign cheeks.

"Hunter... I'm so sorry." Sovereign said as beams of the light shot and hit her. Sovereign felt herself being erase but she didn't fight she welcomed it.

"I know you are grandmother and I forgive you."


	5. Final Chapter

Themyscira two weeks later after Sovereign

The children were returning to the future.

The families stood together.

With Arthur and Mera with Serenity

"These last two weeks have been wonderful. Thank you." Serenity Said as she stood next to Arthur and Mera. Then she hugged both of them. "We're going to miss you even if it's only for a few years anyway." Said Mera. "Know that we're proud of you all and can't wait to spend more time with you." Said Arthur. Serenity couldn't stop smiling in fact no one couldn't stop smiling. "See you soon."

With Barry, Iris and Jessica with Nora and the twins.

"Alternate timelines, divergent future. It's all good." Said Barry his arm around Nora. "You guys won't cease to exist. You already do exist." Said Iris holding Jason as Jessica held Jenny. "You guys are the best parents anyone could hope for." Said Jenny. "But can I ask something?" "Of course you can." Said Jessica smiling. "Can mom and momma kiss. I want to see you guys do that one last time?" Kinda excepting the question Iris and Jessica look at each other then lean in to kiss the other. Jenny and Nora squealed in joy. Barry smile and thought to himself. "It might and I hope it does. Might just happen."

With Diana, Steve and Hippolyta with Hunter.

"You have proven that you are a Amazon. When the time comes Hunter." Said Hippolyta. "You will be welcome here Themyscira is your home. I ask..." She look like she was trying to find the next words. "I ask that you give me a chance?" Hunter took Hippolyta hand. "Only if you give me one as well grandmother." They stared at each other then as if unable to contain herself Hippolyta hug Hunter he returned it. When they separated Hippolyta Said. "May the gods watch over all of you."

Diana aproceh With Steve. "I can wait to forge real memories together." She Said Hunter smile seem to get bigger if that was possible. "I am really proud to be son, mom." Diana touch his face. "No I'm proud to be your mother Hunter." The Trevor Family embrace one last time for now.

Time skip when the children return to the future.

They started down at the world which didn't look destroyed. "It look like it is better ouch." Said Nora touching her head in fact all the kids touch their head as they filled with another sets of memories of their lives from when the war with Sovereign began. Much more happy memories. "It's a gift." Came a voice from behind them. They saw their parents all of them alive and well coming out of a boom tube. "Two different sets of memories it one side of effects of time travel. Trust me I know." Said Barry smiling then all the kids rush forward and embrace their families. "Welcome home." Said Diana holding her son. "Now you all must be hungry. Said Iris. "I know Nora." Said Jessica. With that they went to continue their lives together because the future was set right again.


End file.
